ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neytiri
How Neytiri joined the Tourney Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite is the Na'vi princess of the Omaticaya clan. She is the second-born daughter of Eytukan and Mo'at and younger sister of Sylwanin. She meets Jake Sully in a Pandoran forest, helping him when he is attacked by a pack of viperwolves. Neytiri soon becomes Jake's teacher and helps him to complete several tasks. Eventually, they fall in love and mate under the Trees of Voices. Neytiri fights alongside Jake in the Assault on the Tree of Souls and saves him from being killed by Miles Quaritch. She will be the future Tsahìk of the clan, with her mate, Jake, as Olo'eyktan. After the RDA are withdrawn from Pandora, Neytiri has a vision of a new threat to Pandora. She leaves to check the Hidden Cloud Village for possible threats, among them, C. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Neytiri kneels with her knife close to her chest. After the announcer calls her name Neytiri runs towards the camera and stabs her knife then pulls out her bow and says "You're like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do." Special Moves Banshee Bow (Neutral) Neytiri pulls out a Banshee bow and fires an arrow at the opponent. Viperwolf Skewer (Side) Neytiri dashes forward slashing her knife four times. Banshee Wing (Up) Neytiri jumps into the air doing a rising punch, then a kick. Stingbat Pierce (Down) Neytiri grabs the opponent's head, jumps over snapping some bones, then slices his/her back with the knife. Hunting Arrows (Hyper Smash) Neytiri sets four Hunting Arrows on her bow and fires them. If they hit, nothing appears to happen at first, and when the opponent tries to charge at Neytiri, an x-ray shows the opponent making a final beat before stopping, then the opponent gives a distorted Star Ko cry and goes into a rigor mortis comedic pose before dropping dead, taking a life from the stock. Seze's Fury (Final Smash) Neytiri calls out to her Banshee mount Seze and she flies in. The Banshee animal then slashes her wings and claws on the opponent thirteen times, before roaring loud enough to blow the opponent away. Victory Animations #Neytiri swipes her knife and kneels saying "It has appeared you aren't ready." #Neytiri flips then swings her bow and says "All this is your fault. They did not need to die." #Neytiri has Seze land at her side and pets her then says "Eywa will always guide us." On-Screen Appearance Neytiri rides her Banshee Seze to her starting point then says "You have a strong heart. No fear. But stupid! Ignorant like a child!" Trivia *Neytiri's rival is a Hidden Cloud Village jonin named C, while her second rival is a former district attorney turned supervillain named Harvey Dent turned into Two-Face. *Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite shares her Japanese voice actress with Ophiuchus Shaina, Phosphora, El Tigre, Disgust, Huntress and Eliza Faust. *Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite shares her German voice actress with Chie Satonaka. *Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Merida, Judy Hopps, Li Mei and Aoi Umenokouji. Category:Avatar characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters